


Extra. First Halloween Of His!

by YukimiSou25



Series: Twisted Wonderland: Our Own Tales [6]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimiSou25/pseuds/YukimiSou25
Summary: A Halloween Special! That would take on my planned original line for the Twisted Wonderland: Our Own Tales series.Yuu had never participate in any kind of Halloween event, so when Malleus put up a Halloween decoration on his dorm's yard, Yuu couldn't uttered how happy he was.And as always, trouble came along...Extra Chapter(END)
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Series: Twisted Wonderland: Our Own Tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870246
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	1. Halloween Special Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's Halloween so why not!! xD Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> Planned on making this into oneshot, but I think the last part will aired today? So I planned on making the second part of this.
> 
> Also this is such a bad fan-translation by myself qwq, because not every part of the main part of this fic had been translated yet, so I tried my best. Hopefully it's presentable...//sob
> 
> Anyway! Hope you all enjoy~

“Yuu, have you ever celebrated Halloween before?” asked the horned man beside Yuu. Yuu was staring at the starry sky, laying on the grass of the Ramshackle dorm’s ground. Yuu looked at Tsunotarou, or now, he knew him as Malleus Draconia. “...Why you asked?” Yuu asked back. “....Curious, perhaps,” Malleus answered simply.

Yuu sat up, and looked at the ground. “....I don’t think I have actually…” Yuu answered silently. “At least...not a good one,” he added quickly. In his memories, the first Halloween event he had joined, or passed by to be exact, was the Halloween event at the street of Tokyo. Did he want to join the event? ….No. Yuu didn’t like crowds like that, and, he didn’t like how the people interacted. They seems to be over the top, and Yuu hated it to the core. Couldn’t he have a nice, quiet, and cheerful Halloween like one in America's small neighborhood? Yuu envied those who got free candies just from dressing up, but his childhood was filled with hard work to support his mom at the time.

But those were in the past now, Yuu had decided to stay in Twisted Wonderland, with his furball partner, his dearest friends, and now his crush, that had become his boyfriend, the fae next to him. “When I was a kid…” Yuu murmured, “You do know I didn’t have the best time. And when I passed by a Halloween event one time, I didn’t really like that,” he explained.

“I see….” the fae muttered. “Tsunotarou-” “Yuu, I told you to call me Malleus when we’re alone, right?” Malleus interrupted. “Ah- sorry, Malleus,” Yuu corrected himself, chuckling awkwardly. “What is it?” Malleus asked. “What kind of Halloween event do you guys have in this world?” he asked.

“Halloween is an important event in Twisted Wonderland,” Malleus started to explain, “It was the day when ghosts came back here to haunt, and play tricks on humans. In Night Raven College, we will have an open event for everyone even to those out of our school,” he said. Yuu blinked, “So there will be guests, huh?” Malleus nodded, “We will have what we called Stamp Rallies, to get stamps. Those stamps then will be exchanged with sweets, that’s if you have all of them.”

“Hee~” Yuu breathed out. “Sounds interesting,” he commented. “Is your dorm going to have a stamp rally, Yuu?” Malleus asked. Yuu hummed, “Nope,” he shrugged. “Headmaster didn’t say anything about this event. I bet Grimm will be ecstatic if he heard we will get sweets,” Yuu grinned cheekily. “Oh, those sweets will be used to give a trickster ghost. So I don’t he will eat it all,” Malleus smirked. “Pfft- Come on now, don’t let his soon hope down like that!” Yuu nudged the huge fae playfully. Malleus chuckled slightly, “Then I’ll have you join the Night Raven College’s Halloween this year then,” he said. “I would like to see that!” Yuu said. Though it was supposed to be a joke, but the fae took it seriously. Malleus smirked, “Oh, you would.”

Malleus bid Yuu goodnight, Yuu bid him as well, then went back to bed.

That was 1 month ago… Now, Yuu and Grimm were greeted by the extraordinary view of the now Halloween decorated Ramshackle dorm. Which, by the way! They didn’t expect this, at all!! “!!???” Yuu and Grimm gasped, while Yuu in amazement, Grimm was horrified.

“Fffgnaa!!! M-M-Monster!!!!” Grimm shrieked terrified. “Oya? You guys are back earlier than I thought,” suddenly Lilia showed up behind them, upside down like always. “Ffggna!? There's another monster behind me!!” Grimm yelled. “Te-! Aren’t you the Diasomnia person that likes to jumped on people sometimes!!?” Grimm asked, with a shout still. “Kufufu~ Yep that’s me~” Lilia chuckled.

After a while of trying to calm Grimm down, the ghosts of Ramshackle dorm went out to check out the decoration put up by the Diasomnia’s students. They praised the decoration and made ghost jokes with Lilia, which in Yuu’s opinion he wasn’t very comfortable with it. Grimm asked what Halloween asked, and Lilia and the ghosts explained it to Grimm.

“Lilia-san,” Yuu called out. “Hm?” “Why did the Diasomnia’s Stamp Rally be placed in our dorm?” Yuu asked. “Oh, Malleus said “I’ve always dreamt that Ramshackle dorm will be the perfect place for Halloween” so we did just that. Aren’t you happy we saved you some time to decorate the whole dorm?” he chuckled. Yuu smiled slightly, ‘Tsunotarou took what I said seriously, huh…’ he sighed. Yuu took a closer look at the paper dragon head, “Thanks…” he murmured.

Then Grimm was confused by how the ghosts could take their own selfies when Yuu’s ghost camera couldn’t. Turned out, the ghost’s power increased nearing the day of Halloween, 31st October. With these crowds and people, Yuu looked forward to it.

The night after that hurdle, Yuu met up with Malleus again. As usual, they were stargazing the sky. “Malleus...thank you for choosing our dorm,” Yuu smiled. The fae smiled back, and nodded, “It was no problem. I actually did want our Diasomnia’s Stamp Rally to be at the Ramshackle dorm last year, but unfortunately, I wasn’t chosen as the Halloween’s committee,” he sighed. Yuu chuckled, “I’m glad you are now. Though, all the members of the Light Music Club are part of the Halloween’s committee…” Yuu sighed heavily. Seeing how distressed the little human beside him, Malleus looked over, “Is something wrong?” he asked. “....Crowley-sensei asked to perform at the Halloween party on the 31st October…” Yuu grumbled. Malleus blinked, his eyes widened, “By yourself?” Yuu nodded. “Ha...I already got 5 songs in mind, but recording the right melody, composing the whole stuff, would take so much time, and I only have less than a month,” he muttered lowly.

“I already got the lyrics written out, I just need to record the soundtrack and then match it with the lyrics,” Yuu sighed. Malleus patted Yuu’s head for a bit, “I’m sure you can manage it,” he said honestly. “Hm...I hope so…” Yuu hummed. After a while of silence, Malleus decided it was time for him to return to his dorm. “I bid you luck for your project, little human,” Malleus smiled, using his other nickname for Yuu on him. “Good luck on your committee's work!” Yuu cheered.

A month went by pretty fast.

Yuu had finished all of the 5 songs he had come up for the Halloween party, Grimm was excited for the Halloween Week and the Halloween Party, and every Halloween Stamp Rallies were finished as well. The decoration of the inside of Ramshackle dorm was done mostly by Grimm and the ghosts, because Yuu was too busy with the songs. But now, it was coming along perfectly.

“Halloween Week! Let’s Go nandazo!!” Grim cheered up, but soon was stopped by the ghosts. “Eheeheeheehee!!” they giggled, then suddenly in a flash, Yuu and Grimm were forced to wear costumes. Grimm was wearing a wizard hat with a decorative spider pattern purple bow on it and on his neck, while Yuu was also getting the hat, his clothes was simple black suit and pants, and he wore a purple cape with spider pattern on it. “Everyone made these together from scraps of those old curtains~” Jerry said, proud of the finished look. “We heard from your friends that you two didn’t have a Halloween costume, so,” Gedde explained. “Friends?” Grimm looked at them confusedly. “The one with the heart mark and spade mark,” answered Harvey.

“I see, so those two, huh,” Yuu smiled. So they worried about Yuu’s and Grimm’s Halloween being costumeless, and told the ghosts about it. Even if he thanked them later, they wouldn’t admit it, but deep down, he knew they cared.

Both Grimm and Yuu enjoyed their first 3 days of the Halloween week, and they have gathered 5 stamps now. Yuu just need the Heartslabyul’s and the Diasomnia’s stamp. Come to think of it, Yuu hasn’t seen Malleus’ costume. He had seen Lilia’s and the other Diasomnia’s committee’s members, but not Malleus. He probably missed his shift while walking around the school. But Yuu caught to a wind, a bad wind that was. He had a bad feeling about it, but decided to ignore the doubt for the time being.

The next day, Yuu and Grimm went up earlier than usual, and went to the Botanical garden since there was the stamp rally of Heartslabyul. After they got themselves the stamp, Yuu’s phone suddenly rang up. He looked at the ID of the caller, it was Sebek. He picked it up, “Hello? Sebek?” Yuu called out. “Y-Yuu! Where are you right now!?” Sebek asked, sounding really troubled. “I’m in the woods behind the botanical garden,” he answered quickly. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “Hurry up and return to your dorm-! Hey you human fools!!” he shouted at someone, but Yuu didn’t know who. “Hurry!!” Sebek demanded, and quickly ended the call.

“What was that all about dazo?” Grimm wondered. “...let’s get back first!” Yuu suggested, and took a run toward the Ramshackle dorm. And when they returned, the dorm was filled with the Halloween customers!!

“What the hell!?” Yuu exclaimed, horrified that the guests even went inside their dorm. “Oi!! Don’t enter someone’s dorm when you like it!!!” Grimm shouted, rushing over to the guests and tried to push them out. Yuu ran over, “Yuu!!” Sebek called out to him, his face was one of hella exhaustion. “Sebek! What happened!?” he asked. “Those insolent humans! No matter how many times I told them that they’re only allowed to be outside, they won’t listen!!” Sebek exclaimed angrily. “We will try to hold off the ones on the outside! Yuu, you think of those that have entered!!” Sebek demanded helplessly, and returned to help the other Diasomnia’s students.

“Ge-...” Yuu sighed heavily, he really didn’t want to deal with these kinds of people. “Oi, Yuu! Do something! Hurry dazo!!!” Grimm shouted from inside of the dorm, and immediately Yuu dashed over.

Yuu entered the dorm, and was horrified with the amount of people inside. People that he didn’t know, invading their privacy! “Please get out of my dorm!!” Yuu demanded the wild guests. “Eei~ Bro! You seem to be the caretaker of this ramshackle building~! Let us take a pic of the place will’ya~” one of them said excitedly. “The decorations are adorable as well~ Ah! You’re also adorable looking with that costume!” a girl squealed loudly. “You’ll go viral if we take a pic of yours~” another exclaimed. “S-Stop!! This is not some abandoned dorm anymore! I live here!!” Yuu tried to reason with them, but none listened to him.

“Fffgnaa!! Don’t touch me as you like dazo!!!” Grim yelled angrily, trying to get away the screaming and squealing girls. “Hhheeee!!! Give us a break from photos!!” Harvey shouted, he flew all over the places to avoid the savaged customers. “Ghosts too have privacy you know!!” Jerry said, equally trying to run away from the customers. “Kyyaaaa!! Wait for us, ghosts~!!” Yuu heard girls’ screaming up ahead. He tried to push away the customers that surrounded him, helplessly, “Please!! This is not a place for public-! Please just get out already!!!” he begged. His eyes started to well up, he didn’t like this...These people feel disgusting…

Yuu started to sweat, cold sweat. His heart beat thumping hardly inside his chest, he only could listen to the bustling noises of people screaming and squealing. His breath too, grew more frantic.

He hated it. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it. So much….

“....get out…..”

“JUST GET OUT!!!”

.  
.  
.

“Just for pictures...they’ve to the prestigious Night Raven College,” Malleus murmured. “Those customers, why would they go that far just for fun taking pictures, I wonder.” Malleus and Lilia had just got rid of some wild customers, they soon dubbed them as “Magicame Monster”. Malleus, being a fae, he didn’t understand how those humans would do such length for such a small prize.

“I have no idea,” Lilia said. “These kinds of things have no relation to our race or something else. Bothering other people is no good, although for something important, people would go so far as if no border is in front of them.” Lilia looked through the now silent Main Street, “However, our importance and those Magicame Monsters’ importance are different,” he told Malleus.

Malleus hummed in thought, “...our importance, huh…” Lilia soon smiled, “Even so, our Diasomnia’s halloween booth must’ve been in trouble right now. Let’s go over there right away,” he suggested. And soon, with their magic, they teleported to the Ramshackle dorm.

“YOU RUDE HUMANS!!!!” Both Malleus and Lilia looked ahead, seeing how Sebek and the other residents were trying their hardest to vend off the Magicame monsters. “Those who’ve hurt us Diasomnia’s students are the same as hurting our lord, Malleus-sama!!” he declared. “Don’t think you’ll be forgiven after this!!!” he declared once again, louder this time. “His voice is so loud~ Just hearing him, made me shiver!” one said, but fear was not visible. “Big bro~ You’ll be viral, absolutely viral!” another exclaimed. “Let me take a pic of yours!”

FLASH

“YOU BASTARD!! I TOLD YOU TO PUT AWAY YOUR SMARTPHONES!!!” Sebek shouted angrily at the guests. “See? It has become much more troublesome, like I said,” Lilia chuckled (Seriously, is this the time to laugh…). “Sebek...is your temper resembled one of the elders…” Malleus wondered. “Ah- Young master, and even Lilia-sama!” Sebek turned to greet the two. Silver approached them as well, “I apologize that you have to witness such a helpless situation like this,” he apologized.

“Silver, care to explain what happened?” Lilia asked. “These customers, were trying to get inside the dorm,” he explained. “What!?” Malleus and Lilia looked at him. “The Ramshackle dorm had become famous for being a ghost sighting spot. I’ve told them that they’re only allowed to be outside, but they said “If we didn’t get any ghost pictures, then coming to the Night Raven College would be a waste”...” Silver explained further, troubled by their behaviour. “Well, this has become a matter that one couldn’t laugh about,” Lilia said.

“We have tried to get rid of them many times, but they keep coming…” Silver sighed, he was tired of the wild behaviour of the customers. “Silver! You’ve always been too soft!” Sebek scolded the older human. He then looked at Malleus and Lilia, “I will dispose of them in a moment!” he declared. But Malleus coolly stopped Sebek, “It’s fine. You all back off for now,” he ordered.

Then, he suddenly heard-

“JUST GET OUT!!!” it was Yuu’s shouting! Malleus blinked, and looked over the Ramshackle dorm. “F-Ffggnaa!!! Yuu stop it!! FFFGNAAAAA!!!!” Grimm’s shout could be heard, and blue fire started to illuminate here and there. The magicame monsters were chased out by the fire, thankfully they managed to run away without any major injury. “Woah! Did you see that!?” one said. “That cat could use magic! How cute!!” a girl squealed. “That could go viral!!” They then tried to enter the dorm again, but the door was locked tight. None of them could get inside.

‘Yuu-!’ Malleus thought. “Malleus, if you want to deal with those humans, you should be calm,” Lilia warned. Malleus sighed heavily, “I am, calm, Lilia,” he said. Malleus then approached the customers on the door, “Customers over there,” he called out to the humans in front of him. They turned to look at Malleus, “Hm?-”

“E-E-Eh- D-don’t tell me...the Valley of Thorns’...Malleus Draconia!?” they all exclaimed, shocked to see Malleus there. “O-Oh no...When I saw him at Magift Tournament-...So he did go to Night Raven College!” one exclaimed. Sebek huffed, “As expected from those insolent humans, even they know who Lord Malleus is,” he said, feeling oddly proud. “Let’s talk for a bit,” Malleus said, his tone was calm. “...Do you all know the saying of “One entered a place, one must follow the place”?” he asked them.

“No matter what you all are thinking, no matter what you all like, those things are no evil doings,” Malleus said. “Those are not true as well,” he sighed. Malleus looked at them again, “So, one that has put a step inside this school, one should follow the rules of this campus as well,” he said. Malleus then crossed his arms, “Even if it is a little inconvenient, even if breaking is an easy task, the rules must be obeyed. Isn’t that the articulation?” he told the customers.

“Aaaa...such touching words…! It would be impossible if these didn’t echo through our hearts!” Sebek praised more. “Yes. Malleus-sama is calm, and he had talked with these people and gotten their full attention,” Silver appraised as well. “I’m sure these customers would listen to him,” he nodded. Sebek blinked, he noticed something odd, “Hm? Those humans, their behaviour is strange,” he told Silver.

The customers were whispering among themselves, so low even Malleus’ extraordinary hearing couldn’t figure out what they were saying. After a moment of whispers, they then stared at Malleus for a moment. Malleus blinked at their odd behaviour, “What is it? Looking at me like that.”

“Is seeing a fae that really rare for you all?” he asked them. Then, something he didn’t expect in his life happened.

“OOOEEEE~~~” one of them took a hold of Malleus’ arm, then FLASH. Malleus blinked the sudden blindness from his eyes. He was shocked, the humans just did whatever they wanted, huh? “WHA-!?” the other Diasomnia’s members looked at them, in shock as well. “H-How dare they-...” Silver stuttered out. “There would be a human...that carelessly touched Malleus-sama’s arm like that-!” he exclaimed. “.......” Malleus looked at them, speechless. “Even Malleus-sama was so shocked, he could say a word…” Silver commented, nervously. “..!...!?.....!!???” Sebek’s mouth gaped wide, even he could stutter out a word.

“Are those humans trying to harm Malleus-sama in some way?” Silver put his hand on his magical pen, shaped like a sword, prepared to fight. “Those kinds of fools wouldn’t even scratch Malleus. It’s nothing to worry about though…” Lilia said, watching how Malleus will react with them.

“Those people, just what on earth are they thinking anyway?” Lilia wondered. “YYESSS!! Here comes, here comes! The “Draconia Challenge”!!” they exclaimed excitedly. “Draconia Challenge?” Malleus and the others questioned them. “The rumored wizard with a load amount of magic, the feared Malleus Draconia!!” the customers yelled excitedly. “In addition! We got a pic from touching him as well!” one grinned stupidly. “Addition…?” Malleus looked at them. They haven’t noticed the glowing darkness started to form in his eyes.

“The most gutsfull among the gutsfull! The most daring among dares! We called it the “Draconia Challenge”!” one explained. “This definitely will go viral!” one said. “A dare…?” Malleus questioned. “Phew!! Just looking at it made me excited~!” “Isn’t it amazing~! Did I take the picture~” “I’ll treasure this picture! Malleus-san, thanks!!” they all said, not fearing what was coming next.

“...I see now,” Malleus smirked, darkly. Not only did they interrupted Yuu’s place he called home, these humans even dared to act reckless toward him, rudely even. “I see now what's important to you all. Even your life was second to it, correct?” he said. None of the humans get what he was talking about, nor the danger they have put themselves in.

“Very well then,” Malleus flexed his claws, “I, myself, shall, let you all…”

BOOM!! RUMBLE!!!

“BE GIVEN A HUGE AMOUNT OF INSPIRATION!!!” Malleus shouted angrily and darkly. The people looked at him not in fear though, his words may sound really reassuring, but his tone spoke differently.

“Aah...no good, no good. This is going to be so bad!” Lilia exclaimed. “Malleus! With that magic, it’s too much for those people!!” he tried to reason with the Prince, but Malleus didn’t listen to his once caretaker. “Even Malleus-sama let out his lighting of rage on those humans! I, Sebek, shall help you along!!” Sebek declared, preparing his magic too. “Sebek! Stop-!” Silver tried to stop, but to no avail.

“Even Sebek isn’t listening to me!” Silver told Lilia. “At this rate, those humans will be hurt…” Lilia came up with a plan, “Silver, before Malleus’ lighting strike them, I’ll get rid of the magicame monsters with my magic!” he said. “Yes’sir!” Silver answered. He and Lilia then tried their hardest to prevent Malleus from hurting the magicame monsters, and with an easy sweep of wind magic, Lilia was able to get those customers away from the Ramshackle dorm.

“Guh-!” Malleus struggled through Lilia’s firm grip. His teeth were bared, his eyes widened angrily. “Phew,” Lilia sighed in relief, “Somehow we managed to get rid of the humans,” he said. Malleus glared at Lilia, “Let go of me, Lilia…..those humans I have to burn them all!” he growled. “Now there,” Lilia looked at Malleus, “Would you calm down, Malleus? Losing temper is critical,” he said. “Calm down, you say?” he glared darkly at Lilia. The older fae wasn’t fazed by this.

“Ignoring the right thing to do, treating others as a disregarded imitation...even all of that, we have to forgive them, you say?” Malleus demanded, with a low tone. “...When you say it again like that, it sounded more cruel…” Silver admitted honestly. “Even so, I couldn’t bear having our Prince of the Valley of Thorns being taken pictures of almost endaring the lives of humans,” Lilia explained his action.

“But Lilia-sama! The acts of those humans are unforgivable!!” Sebek insisted. The other Diasomnia’s students also agreed to him, trying to convince Lilia that they were not to be forgiven.

Malleus gritted his teeth inside his shutted lips, he looked again toward the dorm. Malleus then sighed, scowling down “.....” “Hm? What a troubled expression you make, Malleus,” Lilia commented. “Is there something wrong?” Lilia asked. “...Choosing the Ramshackle dorm as Diasomnia’s stamp rally, was all me,” he said, with a low tone. His eyes closed, and his eyebrows slightly curved up, melancholic on his face. “Therefore, wouldn’t that make this mess my responsibility?” Malleus looked at Lilia, his eyes shone a sad light. “I thought...I could bring the true joy of our Halloween to Yuu...” he said.

“I could’ve never expected....it would be this disastrous…” he muttered out. “Mallues…” Lilia looked surprised. Sebek and the other students started to declare revenge toward the magicame monsters for making their lord sad, but Malleus couldn’t care for them right now. Lilia sighed, “Malleus, right now I suppose there is a certain human that needs you, isn’t there?” he reminded Malleus of the condition Yuu was in at the time. Malleus sighed heavily, then teleported to the inside of the dorm.

“Ffgna!? Another intru-! What the…” Grimm stopped and looked at Malleus. “It’s just Malleus! Finally you came! Yuu is in the bedroom, go and check on him dazo!” Grimm demanded. “Why didn't you check on him?” Malleus asked, glaring slightly at the furball. “Gguh...Yuu felt bad because he accidentally used his unique magic on me dazo...so at the time being he wanted to separate himself from me until he calmed down,” Grimm explained sorrowfully. “I'll heat up some canned tuna for him dazo,” Grimm said to the fae, then went to the kitchen.

Malleus eyed the door at the dorm hallway, he knocked on it. “Yuu?” he called out, but no answer. “I’m coming in,” he announced himself, opening the door, which wasn’t locked. Malleus saw Yuu was sitting on his bed, curling up to himself, and sobbing slightly.

Malleus walked closer lightly, sat on the bed, then tapped on the human’s head. Yuu jolted slightly, but soon calmed down, knowing who it was. “...Malleus?” he called out through his knees. “I’m here,” the fae answered. Yuu looked up, his eyes were red, it made Malleus’ heart ache in pain seeing his favorite little human in this state. “Sniff...I...went overboard...using my unique magic on Grimm like that…” Yuu sniffled.

“Sshh...It’s okay,” Malleus shushed him, then patted Yuu’s head calmly. “...B-By the way...I heard thunder earlier...what was that about?” Yuu asked. “...It was nothing for you to be concerned about,” Malleus said.

“Is that so…” Yuu said, wiping his tears, which Malleus also helped him in that regard. “...It’s my first time seeing your costume,” Yuu smiled slightly. Malleus blinked, “...Is this look...okay for you?” Malleus asked. “Pfft- what kind of question is that,” Yuu smiled, seemed like his mood had gone up. “Of course, you look amazing in those,” he commented. Malleus smiled slightly, “Why thank you,” he said. “Yours also suit you very much,” Malleus said, and it brought Yuu to small giggles.

Yuu sighed, and leaned on Malleus’ shoulder, “...I should go apologize to Grimm later,” he murmured. “You do that later, for now rest,” Malleus said. “Malleus too. Aren’t you also tired?” Yuu asked. “? What makes you say that?” Malleus asked. Yuu pointed at his face, “Your face was visible with marks of scowling eyebrows, or maybe I just...somehow felt it,” Yuu answered. Malleus smiled fondly at the human, “Your magic had grown stronger until now I see,” he said, slightly massaging Yuu’s shoulder gently.

Yuu nodded, “....will those guests come back again tomorrow…” Yuu asked. “...Perhaps,” Malleus said, “But I won’t let them enter your dorm again, I promise,” he said, kissing Yuu’s soft hair. “..No…” Yuu shook his head, “You’re planning on putting a barrier, aren’t you?” he glared at the fae. “Even if that’s what must be done,” Malleus said, “I will do much to protect you,” he added. Yuu sighed, “There’s no way I could stop you from doing it then?” he asked, but not really questioning anything. “Do not be worried,” Malleus smiled, “Barrier would be a small task for me,” he said.

Even he said so, Yuu knew deep down, a field of barrier needed a lot of magic to be made and held up for a certain amount of time. Even if Malleus got a lot of magic inside his body, there will always be a limit to it.

“For now, sleep tight, my precious human,” Malleus hummed, kissing Yuu’s forehead, and guided him to sleep.

.  
.  
.

“I said no! You have to go back to your dorm and rest!!” Yuu shouted at Malleus. “No, I will not! I’ll stay here and protect you!” Malleus shouted back, he was surprisingly stubborn.

It was the sixth day of the Halloween week, and it was the second day Malleus had stayed over at the Ramshackle dorm to repair the barrier he put down. His eyes looked tired, even his face looked paler than yesterday. The barrier had consumed his magic so much, Yuu couldn’t bear to see his loved one going too far just for him.

“No!” Yuu yelled back angrily. “Malleus Draconia! Listen to me, this one time, will you!?” he shouted. Yuu knew using someone’s full name will indicate that he was serious, and no room for argument. And it worked, Malleus blinked, feeling unusual to hear Yuu calling him by his full name. “Your face is so pale! Your eyes even look tired! I don’t care if you're some kind of powerful dragon or what, I just want you to rest! Please!” Yuu begged the fae. Malleus pouted, and he was rare to pout fully! “No-” “Do not talk back to me, mister!” Yuu warned, and quickly shut Malleus down.

Yuu sighed, “Look, just have some sleep at your own dorm. If those magicame monsters came back, I’ll get rid of them myself, I’ll be fine,” Yuu tried to assure the fae. “...but will you be okay? You went full panic at that time…” Malleus murmured. Yuu sighed again, “I’ll be fine. I know how the situation goes by now, I’ll be okay. Just this one day, will you please, please! Get some rest, so you can watch me performing tomorrow at the Halloween party?” Yuu begged.

Malleus looked at him for a moment, then sighed, “Very well, I’ll go back to my dorm to rest,” he finally said it. Yuu let out a breath of relief, “Thank you, I’ll call out to Sebek to come pick you up,” he said, then dialed Sebek’s number. After Sebek had come to take Malleus back to the Diasomnia dorm, Yuu went out to caught after Grimm with the ghosts.

Grimm had gone out alone earlier, to complain about Halloween being not fun at all, about the wild customers they were having, even his stress caused by how little sleep he got from these past 2 days.

Yuu and the ghosts were just walking through the main street, and they saw something completely, and utterly, unbelievable. They suddenly rushed to the Lecture hall, to call out for Crowley, and the Halloween committee. “TROUBLE!! TROUBLE!!” they shouted. “This pattern had haunted me...ahem, Yuu-kun and the Ramshackle ghosts, is something the matter?” Crowley asked. “Th-The…” the ghosts stuttered. “The statues of the Great Sevens-! They are-!” Yuu tried to say. “What!? The Great Sevens’ statues, you say!?” Crowley exclaimed, horrified to what had happened. “Everyone the committee meeting is over, let’s head to the main street right away!” Crowley said.

And so they went, and saw that every single statue had fallen down from their own thrones (idk what they’re called). Everyone was horrified, and soon Cater found out who did it. It was all the magicame monsters’ doing, though he said it before the other teachers came to check out the situation. “Who did this!?” they demanded. “The culprit...was us!” the ghosts said. Yuu blinked and looked at them, confusedly. “If we didn’t take a picture of ourselves and upload it on the magicame, it wouldn’t turn out like this!” Jerry cried. “But since this year, Yuu-boy and Gri-boy had come and stayed with us, we thought we would celebrate Halloween together,” Harvey said, with a sad tone in his voice. “We’re sorry that everything has become like this!” Gedde cried out as well.

“...That’s wrong,” Yuu said, catching everyone’s attention. “Eh?” the ghosts looked at him. “I said, that’s wrong. Jerry-san, Harvey-san, and Gedde-san, you just want to celebrate Halloween with us right. There’s nothing to be sorry about that!” he said, like scolding the ghosts for blaming themselves. “Yuu-chan is right,” Cater suddenly said. “Cater, why you suddenly-...” Trey whispered. “I too, didn’t know why I said it though…” Cater whispered back.

“Thanks to you, ghosts, the popularity of the Night Raven College has risen up. And look at this,” Cater showed them a page of someone’s magicame post. “In this post they said, “Today I went to the Night Raven College, and met a lot of friendly ghosts out here. Even though I couldn’t see them, I hope my family is there as well. Happy Halloween!” You guys made the guests that came here happy, don’t you see?” Cater said. The ghosts then cried out, hugging Cater tightly, which the boy didn’t particularly like the attention he got.

“That’s right...this isn’t because of magicame or ghosts. It was all because...those Magicame Monsters!!” Everyone exclaimed, agreeing with this one statement.

The teachers that started to worry about the Halloween party, if these magicame monsters keep coming and make trouble at the end of the Halloween day, the party have to be cancelled, for the safety of the students and the other guests. Yuu had come out and asked the headmaster, if the school was in peace, then the party would continue. Crowley had confirmed it himself.

The students absolutely didn’t want their party to be canceled, and so, behind their teachers’ backs, they had planned on taking out the incoming magicame monsters on the day of Halloween.

“But how do we difference normal guests and the magicame monsters?” Epel wondered helplessly, “We couldn’t separate the bad people and the good people just by looking at their faces,” he said. “To differentiate them from our normal guests, magicame monsters wouldn’t listen to whatever we say,” Vil said. “If that’s the case, it won’t be any problem for us, because we have the tools you all have prepared,” he added, looking at Epel. “Ah-!” Silver gasped, knowing what Vil meant, “The signs in the Mirror Chamber, right?” he asked. “That’s right,” Vil smiled, “With our ‘No Photography’ sign, those who didn’t follow the rules, will be seen as a magicame monster,” he explained “If that’s so then I’ll help finding the magicame monsters as well,” Yuu offered himself.

“Eh? But Yuu, don't you have to put up a show at the party?” Jack asked. “I do, but,” Yuu sighed, then glared, looking real pissed, “If I didn’t make sure any of them had been kicked out from the school, I would be super mad if the Party had to be cancelled. My one month of hard work will go to waste, and I won’t let my effort go to waste…” he warned. “W-Woah...even they got on Yuu’s nerves…” Deuce said, looking at the pissed shorter boy.

“Then we could just get rid of those that didn’t follow the rules!” Epel smiled. Then immediately, “Alright!! We’ll beat them to pieces until they are out of school!!” he said in unison with Jack and Deuce. “No no, even for a so called “Security System” you guys are going too far with this. Our opponents aren’t that stupid, if they knew it was going too far they would realize that the security system is not existed,” Idia said. “Right,” Cater agreed, “No matter how much trouble they’ve made, us students of magic school couldn’t just misused our magic, it may cause injuries and would dirty our and the school’s names,” he explained.

They thought hard on how to get rid of the magicame monsters without injuring any of them. While the Octavinelle students were laughing at their idiocy, they already thought of the way. “Laughing like that with such suspicious smiles....You guys are shadier than usual, aren’t you!?” Yuu exclaimed, looking troubled seeing at them. “Why don’t we make them get out by themselves?” Jade suggested. Ruggie caught up to their nasty thought, and said, “We just need to make them think “I don’t want to be here anymore!” right?” he smirked. The others questioned them, then soon the Octavinelle shared their thoughts.

“As long as they thought there are real bad ghosts roaming around the school to haunt them, they surely wouldn't come back,” Vil smirked, following their thoughts. “As we have now right here,” Jade smirked, “We have our ghost outfits on. Those who weren't careful, should watch out,” he said. The others smirking at the plan, though…

“So what are you talking about?” Deuce and Grimm asked in confusion. “Da-!! At this time, you guys asked about that!?” Ace looked at the two idiots, facepalming. “In other words, we, as the scary ghosts, will jump on those magicame monsters and get rid of them by scaring them off,” Cater explained to them simply. Yuu nodded, agreeing to the plan. “The party will be held tomorrow, on October 31st at night,” Vil said.

“If we’re going to operate this plan, we need to do so right away~” he smirked. “Fufufu...A night hunt, this excites me so much~” Rook smiled. “Everyone, listen up. We are “In order to bring joy and cheer for tomorrow, we are practicing as scary ghosts”. It’s all just that,” Vil smirked. Lilia smirked, “Kufufu, you may all get excited just because it was a “Practice”...but it’s such a youthful thing to do,” he agreed. “That’s right. And...this is just our secret little “practice”. Understood?” Vill asked, and everyone answered with “Yes!”

The teachers then came back to explain their only requirement to continue to hold the party tomorrow, it will be up to the situation in the morning to determine their final decision. Every student there wore a smile, agreeing to the teachers, acting like they just got along so well with the others.

The teachers looked at them suspiciously, but only Crewel seemed like he caught up to what they were planning. And to not arouse suspicion from the other teacher, especially Trein, he implored them to use their precious time neatly and carefully.

Soon, the groups dismissed because it was almost time for them to open their door for the Halloween’s guests. Yuu had to return to his dorm to defend it from thos magicame monsters.

‘I’ll definitely…’ Yuu eyed the road in front of him, eyes filled with determination, ‘Won’t let the party be cancelled! So Malleus and everyone else could have fun!’ Yuu declared in his mind. With a smile, he rushed back to the Ramshackle dorm.

‘Just rest assured, Malleus!’

‘We’ll definitely get our first Halloween Party back!!’


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the Halloween Event~...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! This extra chapter has ended!
> 
> Even though it's already November, Disney still gave us an excellent Halloween vibe with the final part of the Halloween Event!! xD
> 
> Please enjoy~~

Yuu, Grimm, and the rest of the Halloween committee were planning on their own scary shows at their own stamp rally. You can say, it was like...an act. A stage act. Everything was fake, but they would do anything to make it look and sound believable.

Heartslabyul was planning to act on the ‘rumor’ of scary gravekeeper skeletons, with Deuce and Cater acting out the rumor. Savanaclaw’s ‘rumor’ was that the cursed pirate’s treasure had been ‘mistakenly’ missed into the decoration they were using, and if one touched it, they would be cursed, of course, the act will be including both Ruggie’s and Leona’s unique magic. Octanivelle’s ‘rumor’ was that the rumor of mermaid mummy, if he was awake he would turn everyone into his mummy puppet, by having the Leech twins act it out. As for Scarabia, Kalim was going to be the scary werewolf, with his magic carpet, and by practicing how to act like an actual wolf with Rook. Both Epel and Vil would be vampires that secretly feasted on the students of Pomefiore, and have Rook caught the magicame monsters in act making them seemingly didn’t have a way out. The Ignihyde dorm was using their specialized project mapping and robot to disguise itself as a headless Pumpkin Knight, so it would feel there were actual ghosts living in the suit.

And lastly, as for the Diasomnia and Ramshackle dorm, they were…

~Ramshackle Dorm~

Lilia and the residents of Diasomnia were waiting around the Ramshackle dorm, currently waiting for any magicame monsters to show up. Malleus on the other hand was hiding at the planned spot for him, and this whole operation was planned by the prince of the Valley of Thorns himself.

Soon, came a boy and a girl…

“It’s here! This is the famous ghost spot… The Ramshackle dorm!” the boy announced excitedly. “We must visit the Ramshackle dorm if we’ve arrived at Night Raven College!” the girl said. “Besides that, this is where the ‘Draconia Challenge’ started, maybe we could challenge it too,” she added. “It’ll be awesome! Malleus Draconia, I wonder if he’ll show up or not!” the boy grinned.

Lilia and the others heard this, he sighed, glad that both Yuu and Malleus weren’t there to hear this. Or maybe he was glad that Yuu didn’t hear this, because boy, the human child would go further than what they’re about going to. ‘Malleus probably heard this...I wonder if he could tame that temper of his,’ Lilia thought silently. “They are treating Malleus like an animal,” he commented bluntly.

“I can’t bear with their behaviour anymore....” Sebek trembled with anger. “I’ll teach them a good lesson-!!” Silver immediately closed Sebek’s mouth, so they wouldn't get caught by the humans.

“Sebek, wait,” Silver scolded him. “Don’t do that, they haven’t violated the rules yet,” he told the younger one. “Malleus-sama told us to follow the plan,” he reminded him. “That’s right,” Lilia reminded Sebek. “Malleus is very excited to scare these rude people away. He won’t be happy if you take action on your own,” he smiled. “...My apologies…!” Sebek said. Lilia turned to look at the two humans again, “Now let’s see, whether they are a couple of kind customers, or magicame monsters,” Lilia smirked, he already knew what they were going to be.

For a while, the customers were walking here and there outside of the dorm. “We didn’t find the ghost, how boring,” the boy sighed. “Are they inside this building?” he wondered, looking at the ‘tattered’ and ‘ramshackle’ dorm. “Should we go inside?” the girl asked. Then she turned to look at a warning sign, “But the sign warned us, ‘Do not enter this house because there’s people living in it’...” she informed him. The boy snorted, “Pfft- there’s no way people will live in this tattered building,” he laughed. “Ah, maybe the ghosts are living here?” he said, the most make sense conclusion at the moment. “A ghost house!?” the girl squealed excitedly.

“I like how it sounds, let’s go inside and take a lot of pictures!” she declared. The girl then quickly shut her mouth, “...I think it’s fine if we don’t make too much noise. Let’s enter secretly,” she suggested. The boy nodded, then both went inside the building.

“Oh,” Lilia smiled, “They entered the Ramshackle dorm. Magicame monsters, confirmed!” he exclaimed excitedly. “Yahooo!” he cheered. “Old man, you looked so happy when you saw them violating the rules…” Silver commented. “It’s just your imagination,” Lilia said, still smiling. “Well, I’m pretty excited because we can scare the visitors to the fullest,” he added. Lilia turned to face the Diasomnia’s students, his face was serious, “Are you all ready?” he asked.

“For the moth that fly into the flame-…” Lilia smirked, “I mean, for the customers. We must welcome them in the Diasomnia way!” he declared. “Yes’sir!” the students complied, and get to their station immediately. Lilia teleported to the inside of the dorm, and waited...silently.

The magicame monsters were at the dorm lounge room, looking around the decoration, “There’s so many Jack-o-lanterns here,” the girl commented. “Even abandoned buildings are being decorated for Halloween too!” she exclaimed (it’s because it wasn’t abandoned, girl). “This is great! It looks so nice~ Let’s take a lot of pictures,” the boy suggested.

Flash! Flash!

Then suddenly, the two heard a giggling noise. “Eh? Did you say something?” the girl looked at the boy. “I didn’t say anything,” the boy shook his head. Then, came more giggles. “....Laughter?” he wondered. “Where does the voice come from?” he looked around. “It’s a pretty common jumpscare in a haunted house,” the girl said. “Maybe the ghosts of magicame are near us,” she suggested.

“It’s too dark I can’t see anything well,” the boy commented. He then looked at his phone in his hand, “Ah, let’s take a picture first, maybe they will appear in the photo!” he suggested.

Flash!

“EH!?” the boy and the girl shouted. They saw something within the seconds of the camera’s flash. “D-Did you...saw that…?” the boy asked. “Yeah, I saw it! But it’s not here anymore,” she exclaimed, looking right to left, but not finding anything. She then checked the picture she got earlier, but it was too blurry to make out what it was in front of them earlier.

“It~....is~...a~ ...curse~.....”

“Hii!? I-I feel some breeze on my ear!” the boy said, jumping away from his spot.

“It~....is~.....A~....curse!~......”

“I heard the voice everywhere!” the girl squeaked in fear. “Humans,” the voice said. “You all have touched the scale of my master…” “M-Master…?” the boy wondered, scared of the voice. “What do you mean? Aren’t you the white ghosts on magicame?” the girl questioned the voice. “Kuhahaha!” the voice laughed, chillingly. “You really think I’m a kind ghost like that? Don’t make me laugh!”

“I’m a cruel, and scary ghost… I’ve been seeking for a peaceful life…” the voice said. “Ramshackle dorm is the place I live in, I will protect this place…”

Rumble...rumble…

“Hm? The weather suddenly turns bad…” the girl stated.

BOOM!!!

“UWAAH!!” the humans screamed, protecting their ears from the loud thundering noise. “...It’s thundering. That really surprised me…” the girl sighed, looking worried. “A-Aah…” the boy however stuttered out, his eyes locked onto the lounge room’s window. “Hm? What’s wrong?” the girl asked, seeing her friend was frozen in place. “It’s just thunder, you don’t have to be so surprised…..” she said.

“I-It’s not it!” the boy turned to look at her, “I...I saw something outside!” he exclaimed. “I SAW A BIG EYEBALL OUTSIDE THE WINDOW JUST NOW!!” “Eh!?” the girl blinked, feeling more worried. She then walked toward the window, and slightly lifted the ghost decoration cloth and looked outside, “But I see nothing though….” she said. “I really did see it!” the boy insisted. “The lightning just shines down on it!” he frantically said. “Kufufu….That is my master,” the voice said. “It’s the King of all Kings. It has been living for thousands of years, it’s a huge….”

“DRAGON!!!!” Lilia suddenly popped up in front of them, then suddenly disappeared again.

Rumble!.....

“UWAAH!! IT’S THUNDERING AGAIN!!” the boy exclaimed, terrified by this. Then-

Fwoosh…

Green flame started to show here and there, even though it wasn’t a big fire, it was still creepy to look at. “I-It’s getting strange…” the girl trembled. “Is this the curse of the dragon?” she questioned fearfully. “So creepy! Let’s get out now!” the boy urged the other. She nodded, and both hurriedly opened the lounge room door, searching for the entrance door they went through earlier.

But when they got the entrance-...

BAM! “Eh!?” the boy and the girl exclaimed, shocked to see the opened door suddenly shut itself in front of them. The boy ran to it, trying to shake the door open, “The door is closed!! I can’t open it!!” he exclaimed, terrified. The girl helped out, but to no avail, “The door won’t open!!”

“Where are you…..I won’t let you run away…..”

The girl eeped, “The voice is getting closer! Please! Let us out!!” the girl cried out, pounding on the door so hard. “Why won’t the door open!?” the boy tried desperately to open the door once again.

Outside, Silver and Sebek were closing the door, and held it with their strong power so the magicame monsters won’t get out. The other Diasomnia students were also locking up any possible entrance, leaving one opened, as planned…

“KYAA! SOMETHING JUST TOUCHED MY NECK!!” the boy screamed, letting out a girly shriek. “IT’S TOUCHING MY LEG! DID THE DRAGON DO THIS!? WHERE IS IT!?” the girl shouted in fear.

“Kufufu…. Not yet… This is not enough!!” the voice said. Then- “GAO!!” Lilia shouted, scaring the humans off. “KYYAAA!!” the humans screamed, and ran away immediately. They ran through the dark dorm hallway.

Suddenly, the boy saw a possible way out, “There! That window is open!” he exclaimed, feeling a slight relief. “Let’s escape through that window!” the girl said. Both then climbed out through the opened window, and they were finally outside. They walked away from the dorm, but still within the dorm area. They panted, thinking that they were saved from the dragon’s ‘curse’. Oh, but how wrong they were…

BOOM!!!

“KYAAA!” they screamed, hugging each other. They sank to the ground, shaken by the thunder and the lightning. Then they heard it… The rumbling of a dragon… “W-what’s happening? The ground is shaking!!” the boy exclaimed, fearfully. Then, came a roaring noise!

Fwoosh!

“Uwaah!! We suddenly get surrounded by flame!...” the girl shrieked. “....Humans, you’re so noisy,” came a low and menacing voice. “No, for people who ignore the warning and step inside the house of others, I shouldn’t call you humans…” the voice said. “You’re just a grain of sand,” the voice commented. “As a grain of sands…. You all are too ignorant!”

BOOM!!!

Came another sharp thundering noise again, scaring the two so badly. “I’m so hungry after getting sealed for a long time…” the voice said. “Very well then, should I eat you roasted or steamed for my dinner…” the voice hummed, enjoying the fear in their eyes.

Then came, stomping noises, sounded like something huge were stomping towards them. “It’s getting closer!!” the boy cried out. “You disrespectful, foolish humans…” the voice growled. “D-Don’t tell me...The one breathing the fire and striking the lightning was…” they stuttered out.

BOOM!! “I’ll let you know what will happen if you angered me!!!” Malleus came out through the flame, scaring them up. They screamed, and Malleus on the other hand, enjoyed scaring the pants out of them. ‘Fufufu...ah, how I wished Yuu could witness this scene,’ Malleus thought inwardly. When he was satisfied, “KYAAA!! WE WILL GET BURNT!! I DON’T WANT TO GET EATEN BY THE DRAGON!!!” the girl screamed. “WE WON’T VIOLATE THE RULES AGAIN!!” the boy cried out, and both ran away, tails between their legs. “PLEASE FORGIVE US!!!”

When they were far away from the Ramshackle dorm, Malleus had calmed down, and chuckling to himself, “Hm, this is such an easy task, even a baby could have done it,” he stated, smirking to himself.

“YOUNG MASTER!!” Sebek called out from afar, behind him were Silver and the other residents, along with Lilia. Sebek asked, if there were any problems, but looking at how Malleus was smirking, everything went very well, “Those humans have run away,” Malleus informed them. “Fufufu… Their terrified expressions. I wish you all could see it as well,” he chuckled more. Seeing how happy Malleus was now, the Diasomnia students were glad, and cheering for their success.

“I’m glad we succeeded in this plan safely,” Silver nodded. “...The plan, huh…” Lilia hummed, then looked at Malleus. “I would be the one to scare the magicame monsters inside the dorm, Silver and the others would be the one to block their way of escaping… When they escaped from the only exit, you would surprise them by moving the decoration dragon. That was the original plan, was it not?” he questioned the prince in front of him. “That’s right,” Malleus simply answered. “Malleus,” Lilia smirked. “Are you angry to the point that you won’t feel satisfied if you don’t scare them yourself?” he asked.

“Actually I turned into my real form and scared them,” Malleus smirked, “They got so scared when I just breathed a little fire. I feel so pity for them, that’s why I let them off easier,” he said, but there was no hint of pity he mentioned earlier. “Kufufu! I never thought you did love surprising people as well!” Lilia laughed, seeing how his prince was having a lot of fun like him.

Malleus thanked the others, then Lilia had an idea to take pictures of their success. Lilia took a picture of Malleus and the other residents, and when it came to his turn and Lilia’s, he had wondered, “We haven’t taken a picture together for a long time…” Malleus said. “You’re right. Oh, why don’t you start making a magicame account, Malleus?” Lilia suggested. “You will take a lot of pictures naturally if you start it,” he teased the dragon fae. “I’ll pass. I don’t like being observed by humans with curiosity,” Malleus declined. “Yet you let one human observe you~” Lilia teased him again. “T-That-...was a special case. Do not compare Yuu with the others, Lilia,” Malleus glared at him.

Lilia chuckled, then he noticed, “Malleus, your hat is tilted. Here, let me fix it for you-...” “I can fix it myself,” Malleus pouted slightly, then fixed his hat. “Goodness… Lilia, would you please stop treating me like a child?” he asked. “Oh, you’re right. My old habit is hardly to die,” Lilia chuckled. “Here I go...One...Two…” Sebek started to countdown. “HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!” they shouted in unison.

‘I wonder how it is going with Yuu…’ Malleus thought silently. He looked up, staring at the starry night Yuu had loved when he arrived at the Twisted Wonderland.

~Main Street~

The used to be bustling Main Street, now was empty because it was almost the time for closing the Halloween Week Day 6. There were a man and a girl taking pictures here and there, Yuu, Grimm and the three ghosts had decided to keep their eyes on them. The boy was Yuu’s personal target, because he was the one who made the ‘Draconia Challenge’. It was enough reason to scare the pants out of him for Yuu.

“Let’s go and scare them away dazo-!” “Wait Grimm,” Yuu grabbed the furball, closing his mouth with his hand, and made a shushing gesture. “We need to confirm if they are magicame monsters first,” Yuu reminded him. “Eh- but that guy is the one from the other day, right?” Grimm glared at Yuu. Yuu sighed, and nodded, but they can’t just get rid of them if they haven’t violated anything yet.

If they wanted to get revenge, predators need to be more patient than the prey, they said…

“Yesterday we didn’t get the picture of the Great Seven, right~” the boy sighed, scrolling through his magicame account. “Well at least, your ‘Draconia Challenge’ got a lot of likes!” the girl smiled, “Let’s take a pic of the Great Seven next~” she cheered.

“Oh, there’s a warning sign,” the boy said, pointing at the banner the students have put up. “It said, Please do not lean or climb the statues!” the boy read it out. “Eh~....” the girl sighed in disappointment, and looked around. “But it’s already empty around this time, so… If we climbed for a bit, there won’t be any harm there, right?” she said. “Right~ As long as we hurry and be careful, no one will be mad~” the boy agreed.

“....Alright,” Yuu smirked, “Magicame monsters, confirmed,” he announced. “Nyaha!” Grimm exclaimed, excitedly, but with a low tone. “Let’s get them away from school, nandazo~” he said, then walked nearing the two stealthily.

Flash! Flash!

“Yaay~ Picturing with the Great Seven!~ #NightRavenCollegeHalloween #GreatSevenRocks! #HappyHalloween! And post!~” the boy said, sitting on the statue base. “Yaay~ I got so many likes in just a minute!” the girl exclaimed excitedly.

“As expected, Night Raven College, the Great Seven statues have so much impact, right~” the boy smiled. “Ffg-Fggnaa!!! What are you two doing dazo!?” Grimm exclaimed, panickedly at the two humans. “Eh?” the two looked at him confusedly. “Kyyaa~ What a cute cat~” the girl squealed. “I’m not a ca- Ahem!” Grimm cleared his throat.

“What are you two doing dazo!?” he demanded again. “H-Have you two realized what you’ve done!!” he said panickedly. “Eh? What do you mean?” the boy looked at Grimm. “There was a rumor of an evil warlock sealed within these Great Seven statues, with his three scary ghost henchman dazo!” he informed the two, adding a scared tone in his voice.

“That evil warlock was the one who made these statues, but one day, his face suddenly vanished, leaving his left eye dazo!” Grimm explained to them. “The method he used to restore his face was awful dazo! He ate people’s brains through his invisible mouth! He even turned his disciples into three obedient ghosts after eating their brains nandazo!!” Grimm explained, hastily. “The higher wizards had tried to stop him, but that warlock decided to seal himself in these statues with his ghosts, until the day these seals were broken… If the seals are broken…then- then-! Fggnaaa!!” Grimm shouted in fear. “H-Hey!” the boy climbed down, trying to calm Grimm down. “W-We didn’t do anything with the statues-... they are in their places, see?” he said, pointing at the statues.

“Y-You don’t understand, do ya!?” Grimm looked at him with wide eyes. “Yesterday, there were people who pushed these statues down dazo! The seals are now broken….” he exclaimed lowly. “A-A-And today is near Halloween day! His power will be much stronger than when he was haunting this place dazo!!” “E-Eh haunting….?” the girl asked. “A year ago...there was a student scorching the statue, and at the same day, at night… He went missing! And when he returned… H-He didn’t seem normal dazo! He was like a puppet- and even until today the teachers still didn’t know how to cure him dazo!!” Grimm explained more.

“E-Eh-...but we didn’t….” the boy started to say. “D-Don’t you know-... those seals are very hard to recover dazo! Even the teachers needed to repair the seal for weeks! And yesterday the statues had finally….finally went down….” Grimm trembled greatly. “A-Aaaaaa…. I don’t want to be eaten dazo!!” Grimm cried out.

“N-No way…” the girl stuttered out. “B-But it was all just a rumor, right!?” the boy said, trying to make sense with the story. “There’s no way the warlock is-” “Kukuku…” “...real…” the boy said, looking around. “Eepp!? Who just laughed!?” the girl turned around, scared to her knees. “E-Eee!” Grimm shrieked. “H-He’s here…..” chills went down on the two magicame monsters, they looked around scared. “Kukuku… Finally…. Finally!... The day has come…. Kuhahaha!!...” the voice came from behind the statues, moving around scaring the three.

“E-Eh!? N-no way… w-was that…” the girl trembled. “Well...well~... Looks like I have a group of appetizers in front of me~...” the voice said, then-

“BOO!!!” came from above, a warlock ghost. The face though, was only a left eye, there was no trace of his face, mouth, nose, or the other eye. “KYAAAA!!!!” the girl and the boy exclaimed, falling down on the ground. “Kukuku~... Three brains at the same time~ with this...finally… I could get my ripped face back together… kukuku….” the ghost snickered, even though the magicame monsters couldn’t know the ghost’s expression, they knew it was evil for certain. “It would be lonely if I just had these appetizers to myself…” the warlock clapped his hands, and suddenly shot out three ghosts from the Great Seven statues. “Did you call… Master?” the fat ghost asked. “Yes~... You three prepared these two humans for me, will you~?” the warlock ordered. “Of course...master…” the thin ghost applied.

“E-Eh!? W-Wha-” the girl cried out. “I shall eat the tiniest brain first… then the larger ones for last~ Kukuku~” the warlock chuckled evilly, approaching the trembling Grimm. “N-No-Noooo!!!- Fggna-!!” The warlock grabbed Grimm’s head, his back turned from the two magicame monsters, and went down, as if biting on Grimm. “F-Fggnaaa-!!!” Grimm’s shout only lasted for a several seconds, then the warlock dropped Grimm down, as if he was finished. Grimm’s body twitched slightly, then soon it didn’t move.

The magicame monsters could see red color on Grimm’s head, they assumed it was blood. So they screamed so loud, crying for their lives. “SHUT UP!” the chubby ghost demanded. “Be silent in fear… for our master’s meal, you fools!” the ghosts demanded.

“Kukuku~... Well then…” the warlock turned to the magicame monsters. “P-Please let us go….” the boy trembled. “It’s your fault for not following the warning~ Kukuku~... now you have committed yourself to harm humans and the others, by releasing me~....” the warlock snickered, stepping closer eerily to them. “Now then… shall I bite off your heads… or suck youR BRAINS OUT INSTEAD!?” the warlock demanded loudly.

“H-HEEEE!!!! WE’RE VERY SORRY!!!” The two ran off, heading to the school gate. “WE WON’T BROKE THE RULES ANYMORE!!” “PLEASE DON’T EAT OUR BRAINS!!!!” they cried out so loud, even when they passed the school gates, the others could still hear them.

………..

Grimm slowly sat up, then stood up cleaning the ketchup on his face, by licking them clean. He looked at the street where the two magicame monsters ran off to, “Nyaha…”

“Nyahaha! Nyahahaha!! Finally…” Grimm smiled, “We finally get rid every last of the magicame monsters dazo!” Grimm declared excitedly, high fiving the ghosts and Yuu, who was acting as the evil warlock. Though the ghosts just went through when they tried to high fived. Yuu unwrapped the invisible cloth off of his head, laughing so hard. “Ahahaha! Serve them right!” he grinned, feeling no guilt from scaring the magicame monsters, especially that guy who started the whole ‘Draconia Challenge’. Speaking of that, Yuu wondered how it was going with Malleus’ side of the job.

“Oh my~” Vil walked approaching the Ramshackle resident, behind him were Cater and Jade. “You make us look bad,” Vil smirked, even though he said those words, he meant it as a compliment.

“We are just, practicing our acting as ghosts for Halloween, correct?” Jade smirked as well. “We wouldn’t do something bad like scaring the customers away, y’know~” Cater winked. “Ffgna- You’re right,” Grimm smiled, getting his composure back. Yuu giggled, enjoying the thrill they had.

Ding~ Ding~

“For now, we announced that the Halloween Week Day 6 is over,” the announcer said through the speakers. “Thank you for visiting our campus. Please don’t leave your belongings behind…” “Oh, it’s 10pm already,” Grimm exclaimed. “The sixth day of Halloween Week has ended dazo,” he said. Yuu nodded. “Tomorrow is finally the Halloween day,” Jade said. “We could only wait for the decisions tomorrow morning, huh,” Cater commented.

Yuu nodded, he remembered that the headmaster will decide whether or not to continue opening the Halloween Party depending on the condition tomorrow morning. They did their best to keep the peace within the school, so hopefully.... ‘Hopefully...the party will continue…’ Yuu wished.

“By the way,” Cater looked at Yuu. “Yuu-chan, how did you get your hand on an invisible cloak?” he asked. “Oh, it’s not an invisible cloak,” Yuu smiled, showing the invisible cloth on his hand, which none of them could see. Vil came closer and felt the invisible cloth, “Hm? The cloth is a bit wet… What did you do with this?” he asked. “Crewel-sensei taught us how to brew an invisible potion that could last for 30 minutes two weeks ago,” Yuu explained.

“I thought that it would be cool to use this potion during Halloween,” Yuu smiled cheerfully. “So I made one a week ago, but I didn’t get a chance to use it. And when everyone thought of scaring away those magicame monsters, it was a perfect opportunity to use the potion finally!” he grinned. “But, the potion was meant to be drunk, why did you decide to use it to soak it into a piece of cloth?” Jade asked, wondering the reasons behind Yuu’s action. “At first I thought to drink it, but then,” Yuu closed his eyes, “I saw that it won’t caused a lot of scary impact to them, so I decided to make a temporary invisible cloth with these, and wrapped it around my head, to make it more nasty and scary looking,” Yuu smirked evilly.

“U-Uwaaa…” Cater breathed out, “They really get into Yuu-chan’s nerve, huh…” he mumbled. “Fufufu, seems like our expectation from Yuu-san went over the chart, I see,” Jade chuckled. “Eh? What kind expectation did you guys have with me?” Yuu asked, looking at them confusedly. “We thought that you would leave the scare to the ghosts, to be honest,” Vil answered.

“Eh!? Did I look not scary to you guys?” Yuu asked, taken back by that comment. “Well, you seem to be the cute type, don’t you think?” Cater stated. Yuu pouted slightly, “Rude! I could be scary if I could!” “Fufufu, yes yes, we indeed saw how you’ve dealt with those magicame monsters,” Jade chuckled. “It was quite impressive, even I felt a chill on my neck watching you act. Great work, spinach,” Vil complemented. “...thanks!” Yuu grinned.

“I’m glad you guys enjoyed that little show earlier,” Yuu said, “Beside, what is Halloween without a little feel of dread?” he smiled, his face dark, as if he had thought of evil things. “G-Geee...Yuu got much more evil dazo!...” Grimm shrieked.

“Ahaha! Now now,” Cater smiled. “It’s already this late, let’s get back to our own dorms~ What you guys say?” he suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, and went their way, returning to their own dorms.

By the time, Yuu, Grimm, and the ghosts returned to the Ramshackle dorm, they didn’t caught a glimpse of Malleus or the other Diasomnia resident anywhere. Yuu figured, they probably headed back first.

.  
.  
.

The next morning, Halloween Day, October 31th.

“T-this is…” Crowley said slowly. He was currently with the other teachers, checking the last stamp rally, which was Diasomnia’s, at the Ramshackle dorm. There were people and children lined up to take stamps, and pictures with the committee members, and even the Ramshackle dorm residents.

“Big brother! Please do it again!” the children crowded around Lilia, laughing and sparkling excitedly. “Umu,” Lilia nodded. “Very well. Now close your eyes…” he told the children to, and they did, then, “Here I go-...”

“Gao!!”

Lilia turned upside down when the children opened their eyes. “I am a sca~ry dragon~! I will devour little kids like you~!” Lilia said, playfully scaring the kids. “How is it? Do I look scary?” he asked. The children giggled, laughing excitedly at Lilia, “It’s so funny to watch, you’re not scary at all!” they said. “I see~ I see,” Lilia smiled. “Then I’ll show you a higher level one-” “Old man!!” Silver suddenly called out to Lilia.

He rushed over, stopping Lilia from doing anything further. “It’s too much for the kids if Lilia-sama scared them for real-...!” Sebek reasoned. “Is that so?” Lilia wondered, flipping back, and stood up straight. Sebek squatted down, facing the children, “You little humans! Are you enjoying Halloween so far?” he asked, trying to change the topic.

“Yeah! It’s really fun!” a child said excitedly. “It’s my first time taking a part in a Halloween like this!” another exclaimed. “Fufufu,” Lilia chuckled, seeing the innocence shine in their eyes. “I see… I’m also happy for you!” he said. “Happy Halloween!” Lilia then posed, “Gaoo!!”

“...You want to take a picture with me?” Malleus asked a man in front of him. “Yes! It’s because you’re wearing such a fine costume. Please, just one pic to keep as a memory!” the man said, pleading for Malleus’ permission. “Well well… Who would have expected there would be a human to ask me to take a picture with, over his own life,” Malleus said. “Eh?” the man flinched, looking at Malleus fearfully.

“You have stepped inside the territory of the dragon (not Dragon), how interesting....” Malleus smirked. “If you’re fine with being burnt into ashes, then I dare you to step closer to me!” he demanded. “H-Hiiii…!” the boy backed away for a bit.

“...Why are you so stiff?” Malleus asked blankly, feeling confused by the human’s reaction. “You should laugh at that just now,” he told the man. The man stopped, blinking confusedly at the fae. “I did it according to Lilia's and the other residents' suggestion, I tried to imitate a dragon...…. Does this mean I’m not good enough?” Malleus wondered to himself. “Eh- i-it’s a joke!?” the man asked, bewilderedly.

“That surprised me.... I really thought I’d get burnt!” the man sighed, relieved that it was all just a bad joke. Malleus blinked, “Don’t be silly,” he said. “Do I look like I will do something like that to a random person?” he asked the man. “I won’t attack polite humans with my lighting,” he smiled, though his smile would be seen as an evil smile. “Pfft- hahaha!” Yuu flew over to check on Malleus. “Tsunotarou, if you said it like that, it would scare away people, y’know~” he grinned, floating next to the dragon fae.

“I-I tried....” Malleus glared at Yuu, pouting slightly. The man looked at Yuu, “Ah-! You’re the one sang during the VCD!" he exclaimed. 'Ah yeah...there was that...' Yuu thought awkwardly.

“Your costume also looks really cool!” the man complimented. “W-Would it be fine if I take a picture together? With the two of you?” the man asked sheepishly. Yuu hummed in thought, then nodded, getting off of his magic broom. “Sure thing! As long as Tsunotarou is fine with it,” he said, looking up at Malleus.

“Very well then,” Malleus smiled. “Let’s take a picture,” he said. “Yes! Thank you very much!” the man thanked them. He set his camera, then posed with Yuu and Malleus. “Happy Halloween!” they cheered.

“Okay! Line up here if you want to take a picture with us~” Harvey said. He and the other ghosts were floating in front of the dorm gate near the dragon decoration, there were people lining up to take a picture with them. “Please wait in one line,” Jerry said. “We can finally take a picture with the ghosts!” a girl squealed, relieved. “I’m so excited for my turn! Which pose would I make when I take the picture?” another girl wondered excitedly.

“Hey!” Grimm called out the girls. “I’ll teach you how to pose a very cool pose dazo!” Grimm smiled. “Do it like me, the Soon to be the Greatest Magician!” Grimm then raised his right paw up, and his left paw formed a fist, like an ‘get excited’ pose. “Ffgna!”

“SO CUTE~~~~!!!” the girls squealed loudly, seeing how adorable Grimm was. “Ugh...I look cool though….” Grimm pouted. “...Well, it’s better than getting chased around, I guess. I’ll forgive you dazo,” Grimm smiled. “Besides that...Today is Halloween! Happy Halloween!!!” Grimm shouted, along with the ghosts.

“The magicame monster is nowhere to be found…” Trein murmured out. “The guests and the students are enjoying Halloween,” Crewel smiled. “This is upper nice to see!” Sam agreed. “We just looked at the other dorms’ stamp rallies, all of them are in good condition too,” Vargas declared, walking closer to the other teachers along with Sam. “The campus had become peaceful again!” Crowley exclaimed. “....Teachers, please return to each dorm and bring the Halloween committee members over,” Crowley ordered them.

“I have something important to tell,” he said.

.  
.  
.

“ ** _Don’t wanna sleep-~ Until morning!~_** ” Yuu just finished rehearsing the songs he had composed and put together for the last month, he had planned on singing them with the ghosts. There were dancings in them as well, so he did sing it while dancing. “Alright! This feels just right!” Yuu declared pumping up. “But we still don't know if the Party will be cancelled or not, dazo…” Grimm said, laying on the sofa. “Come on now,” Yuu smiled. “Seeing how peaceful we were earlier, it has to be open!” Yuu exclaimed. Then, from the dorm’s door, came a knocking. Yuu opened the door, and there were Cater, Vil and Jade. Yuu let them in, and when they were in the lounge room, they announced that the party will continue.

“The Halloween party will be held!?” the ghosts exclaimed, excitedly. They cheered happily, hearing about the good news. Grimm was already excited for the food, even asked Yuu to take as many plates as they could so they could bring some back, but Yuu suggested plastic bag instead, and apologized to the seniors in front of them for Grimm’s behaviour.

“I’m so happy to see you being excited,” Cater smiled. “Before that,” Vil stopped them, “We have some tasks for you all,” he said. “Eh? What do we have to do again?” Yuu and Grimm asked them. “Well, I guess this is the meaning of no work no food,” Jade smiled. Grimm then named the possible jobs they would have to do, then smirked if he predicted that they would taste-tasting the foods. Yuu smacked his head, “You’re just going to steal them anyway, so why would they entrust such a task to you?” he questioned the monster’s logic. The three seniors gave out a chuckle, but not a good one, in Yuu’s opinion.

“Your job is much more special than those,” Vil said. “Special?” Grimm asked.

.  
.  
.

Vil, Cater, and Jade brought Yuu and the others to the entrance of the school. There they saw a lot of other students from every dorm, wearing their perspective Halloween costumes. Grimm questioned why everyone was there, then Cater called out to them, “Gri-chan, Yuu-chan, over here!”

Yuu and the others walked to where Cater was, then saw a float for a parade. “Eh? What’s wrong?” Grimm asked. “Ghosts too, come over here,” Lilia called out. “Have you brought your candy basket with you?” he asked them. “Are you ready? The show will start now,” Jade announced. “Eh? What’s going on?” Yuu asked, looking around for an answer. “This is a special surprise for the customers that came to enjoy the Halloween Week of Night Raven College,” Vil answered.

“Yuu-chan, since you’re going to perform, we asked the headmaster to reschedule your performance,” Cater said. “You’ll just be going to perform for the parade, since you had worked so hard as well, we don’t want you to exhaust yourself,” he added. “Eh? Then, how many songs should I sing!?” Yuu asked, thinking he might have to sing more. “Please do not be worried. We’re just asking you to sing three songs, I’m sure there is some space for you to perform on the float, Yuu-san,” Jade said. “On the float!?” Yuu looked at him nervously.

“...Come now, let’s go!” Vil said, leaving Yuu no choice but to comply with the sudden request. So they climbed on the float, and the special surprise parade began…

“HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!” Everyone shouted in unison, then the students started to walk first. The guests looked at them, lining up, away from the parade, so they won’t bother them. The students gave out candies, by magic to the guests. Ghosts also flew around, giving out candies to the children. Shouting ‘Happy Halloween’, ‘Trick or Treat’, and even an imitation of ghosts or monsters' noise.

“Tonight Night Raven College is different from usual,” Vil announced. “With Halloween, it doesn’t matter if you’re a human, fairy, or a ghost!” Cater declared. “This is a special service for everyone...to enjoy a wonderful Halloween” Jade said politely as always. Yuu breathed out a shaky breath, he had performed for a large number of people before, but performing on a moving stage was never an idea that came to his head!

“Yuu, it’s your cue,” Vil said. Yuu inhaled, then exhaled. He looked at the stage, then walked toward it. Vil blinked, he noticed that Yuu was slightly red, but he hoped it was just his imagination.

“Good evening everyone!” Yuu greeted the guests, catching their attention. “For tonight, Night Raven College, shall give you all a Halloween Special Performance! Please enjoy! And Happy Halloween!” Yuu said, grinning, trying to get a grasp of their attention. The crowd was cheering, the ghosts flew back to the float, and then, the music hit.

“ ** _Will you look- beyond the door-~ I’m waiting for you~ Let’s go to Wonderland!~_** ” Yuu sang the famous song in the Twisted Wonderland first, to get everyone hyped. And everyone did get hyped up, cheering excitedly. “ ** _I always feel~ my heart pounding-~ Let’s make~ a signal~~ Don’t blink~ your eyes-~ Because the magic~ is going to start!~~_** ” Yuu sang, while dancing, with a mic in his hand, never missed a step. Yuu hummed, then sang, “ ** _Everyone is- the same too~ They don’t- want- to lose~ The moon- is swinging~~ Let’s go and search for- the sharp sound of the footsteps-~ Let’s go before- the night becomes bright~~..._** ”

“ ** _Trying to~ find~~ the form-~ of me~~ You have the heart- to penetrate through!~~_** ” Yuu inhaled a breath away from the mic, then danced passionately. “ ** _Let us dance-~ to this twisted rhythm!~ Looking down all stubbornly- is so~ charming too!~ I don’t- care~ What’s wrong-~ with being- a little bad?~_** ” The ghosts also danced as well, and added some musical effect to Yuu’s. “ ** _I get a thrill out of- being myself through these beats!~ I will show you- in the darkness~~ This wonderful world-~ Look at it!~ Beyond- the door-~ I’m waiting~ for you-~ Let’s go- to Wonderland!~~_** ” Yuu swirled, finishing the song.

When the first song ended, Vil thrown out a lot of candies to the guests with his magic, “Enjoy the sweet candy!” he declared. “Boo!” Cater scared a few of the guests, “Just kidding~ Were you all surprised?” he chuckled. “Let’s enjoy a wonderful night with me~” Cater said, winking at the girl guests. “Please take a step forward, and enjoy the parade up close,” Jade smiled. Then, off they go again.

‘Second song would be…’ Yuu thought then played one of his world’s songs for the Halloween customers. “ ** _Lumbering footsteps-~ are getting closer~~_** ” Yuu sang it with a chilly tone, it was perfect for Halloween. “ ** _Separated-~ your smile has now- disappeared~~_** ” Yuu sang, breathing chillingly, he nodded his head, it was a cue for the ghosts. “ ** _Yeah! Sounds that hide away the darkness, waist coat decorated with blood. If there’s another way, without a yes or no. Here’s a scapegoat Rest in Peace!~~ A mystery can be solved if you gather one of two habits. Entrust your heart to your body. Mayday mayday! Surely, this place is our Utopia. Not a feedlot for the sake of a game~_** ” who would’ve thought that ghosts could rap like that, Yuu thought this at first, but soon was completely taken back 3 weeks ago when Gedde suddenly tried this part.

“ ** _Seeker I’m here~ catch me if you can,_** ” Yuu and the ghosts sang with a whisper tone. “ ** _Yea! If you can count- from three-~_** ” “ ** _Seeker I’m here~ catch me if you can_** ” “ ** _If the crows- cry~~_** ” “ ** _Seeker I’m here~ catch me if you can_** ” “ ** _My heartbeat- just won’t stop- Oh! This is not a dream! Can you trace your memory?~~~_** ” Yuu sang the rap part here. “ ** _It’s coming. Are. You. Ready? V!_** ”

“ ** _Welcome-~ To the night!~ Go ahead and- have all the sweet~ honey you want~~_** ” Yuu danced, as if demanding the customers to dance as well, which they excitedly enjoyed the show. “ ** _Stand up!~ and dance~ There is no salvation- for lambs~ My dream-~ is~ now!~~_** ” “ ** _Take it now take it now! I let you play the role closer and closer! Still to the night~ you can be- someone new~_** ” “ ** _Let’s play! Hide and Seek! This never ending~ game~~ echoes a noise of life!~_** ” Yuu smiled sinisterly, and laughed at the next part, adding the eerie feel of Halloween. The music continued, Yuu hummed slightly, “ ** _Ooohh~~ oh oh~ Oooh~~ oh oh~~ Oooh~ oh~ Welcome- to the night-...._** ” Yuu breathed out the notes. “ ** _Ooohh~~ oh oh~~” “Yeah...This is real!~ Real!~ Real!~ Yeaa~~~ Can you hear me?_** ”

“ ** _One! Wrote a story that no one knows, steadily conveying the words of death,_** ” “ ** _Two! Uncertain victory and certain motives sway like red lanterns in the fog,_** ” “ ** _Three! A witness who lives close to misfortune has no choice but to accept himself and his eyes,_** ” " ** _Four! This patchwork of a memory says-!_** ” “ ** _It’s coming. Are. You. Ready? V!_** ”

“ ** _Welcome-~ To the night!~ Go ahead and- have all the sweet~ honey you want~~_** ” Yuu smiled, excited to the end. “ ** _Stand up!~ and dance~ There is no salvation- for lambs~ My dream-~ is~ now!~~_** ” “ ** _Take it now take it now! I let you play the role closer and closer! Still to the night~ you can be- someone new~_** ” “ ** _Let’s play! Hide and Seek! This never ending~ game~~ echoes a noise of life!~_** ” Yuu finished the song with a couple of dance moves, along with the ghosts. Everyone cheered when the song ended, Yuu panted slightly. ‘Just one more song…’ he thought inwardly.

The parade was also almost finished, “Are you captivated by me?” Vil asked the guests who had sparklingly watched him. “Tonight is Halloween! It’s a special night,” Vil reminded them. “Did you get a good shot?” Cater winked, seeing the guests also took pictures of them and the parade. “Show it to me later!” he smiled. “An eerie, frightening, and enjoyable night…” Jade smiled.

Vil gave Yuu a signal, Yuu nodded, “Let’s get this Party going with-....” “HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!” he shouted with the others. The crowd cheered, “HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!” Then the music started…

Yuu danced a little, moving here and there, skipping a bit, dancing a bit playful. “ ** _Hey~ looks like- it’s about to get dark~ now- so would- it be alright~ to go outside I wonder~_** ” he smiled, mysteriously. “ ** _A- little~ magic was put on me- you see~ Let’s eat- starting with your desserts~~_** ” he winked at the guests, throwing the candies away. Then Yuu danced more, waiting for the time for the lyrics. “ ** _It- looks- like the fog~ will get thicker-~~ so will- everyone- be getting together perhaps?~ I- firmly- waited and held back on sweets-~ and as-~ for the reward- Here you go-~_** ”

“ ** _One, two, the sounds- of the- bell~ the small- ghosts making bustle~_** ” Yuu stood in his place for a bit, and moved a little. “ ** _It’ll- be alright- for to~day~~ So!~~ let’s get to town~~_** ” Yuu winked, gesturing going forward. “ ** _Cause it’s- Happy Halloween!~ let’s do mischief-~ ding dong dang~~ trick or treat- here and there-~ won’t you give me~ some~ candy?~~_** ” Yuu sang it excitedly, like a child having fun during Halloween. “ ** _Cause it’s- Happy Halloween!~ some innocent- looking pumpkin lanterns~ Even the tired Jack-o!~ dances- until morning-! Cause it’s- Happy Halloween!~ even the ghost- turnips~ la la la~~ trick or treat today- all throughout town- also some chocolate please!_** ”

“ ** _Cause it’s- Happy Halloween!~ Welcome to this- wondrous world!~ Even the tired Jack-o!~ dances- Let’s~ trick or treat!_** ” Yuu grinned, then danced through the music. He still made it short, and enjoyable for everyone. The customers seemed to enjoy the foreign so much, they even received a lot of candies from the students in the parade. Greeting each other with the magic words, Yuu waited for the music ‘till the end, so he could sing the last part of the song.

“ ** _Hey! Cause it’s- Happy Halloween!~ The clock too- continues to spin~ tick tack! Trick or treat- here and there-~ Pumpkin pies~ that dazzle-~ the eye!~~ Cause it’s- Happy Halloween!~ so why not- let’s stay up- to late~~ The tired Jack-o!~ won’t sleep either~ until morning~_** ” Yuu smiled, singing the alluring lyrics of doing all the mischief children could do during Halloween. “ ** _Cause it’s- Happy Halloween!~_** ” he paused, dancing during it. “ ** _Cause it’s- Happy Halloween!~_** ” he then waved his hand upward. “ ** _Cause it’s- Happy Halloween!~_** ” he then swirled a bit, dancing excitedly. “ ** _Today is- Happy Halloween!~ so now~ Let’s trick or treat! Red candy- rolling around~ Don’t wanna sleep-! Until morning!_** ” then it ended, with a bang!

Yuu panted, feeling rather tired from the performance. Everyone was cheering at them, happily, and continued to enjoy the rest of the special night.

.  
.  
.

Yuu was glad that Grimm had started to enjoy the Halloween event, everyone was also happy and excited, even if this was the last night of Halloween. Though, Yuu couldn’t explain the weird and sickening feeling he felt earlier…

After Vil gave out his speech as the head of the Halloween committee, even after telling everyone that his dorm was the best, which caused the displeased boo-ing from the students. He finished his speech with a toast, and the feast then began. Grimm had already eaten so many foods, they were eating with the other first years, happily chatting among them. Yuu however, wasn’t able to shove any food into his mouth. He felt no hunger, he just wanted to drink some warm milk if he could…

“Hey, Yuu?” Ace looked at Yuu, he and the other non-committee members changed to their ceremonial robes, because Vil told them to. “You’re good there? You didn’t eat anything since the feast started,” he asked. “Uuh...I’m just not hungry…” Yuu answered.

“Really now? You’re already performed so amazing like that, you must’ve been hungry at some point,” Deuce said, pushing a plate of meat steak with sauce, and couples of roasted vegetables toward Yuu. But when Yuu saw them, he felt sick, shaking his head, and pushed back the plate to Deuce. “No thanks…” he politely refused. “You got stomachache or something?” Jack asked. Yuu shrugged. “How about some soup?” Epel suggested, “It would be light for your stomach,” he said. “Thanks, I think I’ll go get it then,” Yuu smiled, thanking for Epel’s suggestion. “Where is the cream soup anyway?” he asked. “It was near at the back,” Ortho answered. “Human, do you need any assistance on getting the soup?” Sebek asked. “Nah, it’s okay, I’ll go fetch them on my own,” Yuu smiled, then walked away from the group.

After walking for a while, he passed Vil, Leona, and Malleus taking a picture together. He smiled, he wouldn’t have thought that Leona and Malleus would go together for a picture, considering their relationship. Yuu looked around the tables, trying to find the soup. But, he lurched forward, feeling unwell. Yuu quickly shut his mouth close with his hand, didn’t want to throw up or something.

Yuu slightly shivered, he panted slightly. He walked through the crowd, feeling dizzy. ‘Need to get out…’ he thought. ‘An empty side...would be fine-...’ his eyes rolled back, and he dropped forward. Yuu was ready to meet the ground hard, but someone caught him in time.

“Yuu?”

Yuu blinked, dizzily. He knew that voice… “Yuu,” the voice called out to him worriedly. Yuu looked up, through his half opened eyes, it was Malleus. “Tsuno….tarou…” Yuu mumbled. “Are you okay?” Malleus asked. Then with his hand, Malleus felt Yuu’s face. He blinked, and immediately scooped Yuu up into a bridal carry. “Your face is burning. Let’s get you back to your dorm,” Malleus said, starting to activate his teleportation magic. “But...the others…” “I shall inform them of your absence. For now, just hang on,” Malleus quickly said, shutting Yuu’s complaint.

They soon arrived back to the Ramshackle dorm, Malleus entered the building, and into Yuu’s room. He laid Yuu gently on the bed, even though he was still in his costume, he needed to lay down first. Then Malleus started to take off Yuu’s hat and cape, then pulled the blanket over Yuu’s body.

“...sorry I...bother you...Malleus…” Yuu mumbled. His face was red with fever, he should’ve guessed the sick feeling was because of this. “No need for apologies,” Malleus shook his head, then put his cold hand on Yuu’s forehead, sitting beside Yuu’s bed. “Rest for now,” he told Yuu too. Yuu sighed, feeling the nice cold hand on his head. Yuu smiled, “I...should’ve guessed I didn’t...feeling well…” he chuckled. “What are you talking about...stating a fact like that,” Malleus sighed, then smiled. But soon, his smile was gone.

Yuu noticed this change, “...Malleus?...” he asked. “...There is something I wanted to confirm about with you,” Malleus said.

“Did you enjoy Night Raven College’s Halloween?” he asked. Yuu looked at him, then thought for a few moments. Yuu then smiled, “...Yea, mostly...thanks to you,” he answered. Malleus huffed a smirk, “Are you talking about those magicame monsters? If so, then it was something I am very grateful to do,” he smirked. Yuu huffed a laugh, “Malleus...did you scare them...so badly…?” he asked. “I even turned to my actual form to scare them off, but they were more pitiful than I thought, so I went easy with them,” Malleus answered, smirking, he still enjoyed the feared faces of those foolish humans.

“A lot has been happening… This year I was able to enjoy Halloween at the Ramshackle dorm, and with you as well, my precious child of man,” Malleus said, caressing Yuu’s face gently. “Even though it was only for a week… This Halloween had been very special for me,” Malleus smiled. “So please, enjoy Halloween until the end,” he said.

Yuu’s eyes sparkled a bit, he smiled toward his love, holding the hand on his face. Yuu nudged his cheek against it, “I am….” he answered. “Yuu… Did you regret…leaving your world, and stay with us forever here?” Malleus asked, he still questioned Yuu’s big decision. “...” Yuu blinked.

He then looked outside of his window, then noticed something. “...!” Yuu blinked, he scratched his eyes a bit, and blinked several times. “? What’s the matter, Yuu?” Malleus asked. Yuu sat up for a bit, Malleus followed suit. “Yuu…?” Malleus blinked, seeing the tears pouring out from Yuu’s eyes. “Yuu-!?” he called out, worried if the little human just gotten sicker-

“S-Sorry…” Yuu sniffled. Yuu rubbed the tears, but to no avail, they kept falling. “I-It’s just...Pfft- hahaha….” Yuu laughed through the tears. “You asked me...if I regret leaving my world...so I can stay here with my friends, Grimm, and you….” Yuu looked at Malleus, smiling happily, even with the tears. “Do I look like I regret my decision?” he asked back. Malleus blinked, then slowly, his eyes softened seeing the sparkle in Yuu’s eyes. He smiled, he knew the answer now. “I’m really glad….That my first Halloween...is with you and everyone!...” Yuu exclaimed, tears started to flow again.

‘Even we parted worlds….they still protect… they still visit me… they would always stay with me… So I’m glad… that everyone I love is here with me…’ Yuu thought happily. He then went to hug Malleus, sniffling and crying. Yuu had seen 2 translucent figures outside his dorm for a moment, even though it was short, he knew who they were. He was happy here, he would always be.

“Malleus…” “Yes?” “Would it be okay….if we go out...for a bit?” Yuu asked. “Would you be alright?” Malleus asked back. “With a blanket...and you...I would be okay…” Yuu answered, nuzzling on Malleus’ chest for a bit. Malleus nodded, then carried Yuu outside of the dorm. He cuddled with Yuu, wrapped in a thick blanket, they sat on the ground of the Ramshackle dorm, and enjoyed the starry night, like what they would always do.

“The stars looked more sparkly...than usual, huh…” Yuu sighed. The traces of his tears were still visible, but he had calmed down. “Some said it was a sign that the ghosts of our ancestors had come to enjoy Halloween with us,” Malleus explained.

“...Malleus, let’s take a picture…” Yuu suggested. He pulled out the Ghost Camera from the blanket wrap, and showed it to Malleus. “This is…the device Crowley had given you, correct?” Malleus asked. Yuu nodded, “Since...we didn’t take a picture together properly during this week...I figure, with this...it would be a much more precious picture….” Yuu smiled. “Very well then,” Malleus smiled, and with his magic, he lifted the camera. “How do you operate this thing?” he asked. “Just press here, and that, then it will take a picture,” Yuu explained to Malleus, who was still clueless with the whole ordeal of technology.

“Now then,” Malleus lifted the camera, and made it face them. “One...Two..”

“Happy Halloween!” they announced, then the picture was taken. Yuu looked at the picture, he smiled, nodding approvingly. “For a first timer...you weren’t bad…” Yuu commented. “Thank you, I would like to learn more about this thing when you could,” Malleus said. “Haha...I will teach you...anything within my grasp…” Yuu promised him.

“...Happy Halloween, Malleus,” Yuu said.

“Happy Halloween, Yuu, my precious heart,” Malleus smiled.

The two then brought their lips together, and shared their precious and treasured kiss. They enjoyed Halloween throughout the night, happily and peacefully…

~Happy Halloween~

.  
.  
.

_“~...................~”_

### Extra Chapter End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using these fan-translation :  
> \- **hannah** : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_WXjCf4KPB2gX2-x5Og0rQ  
> \- **Otome Ayui** : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0u4foVoYMg001_440uFLIA
> 
> Song list :  
> \- **_Piece of My World_** , Disney Twisted Wonderland  
> \- **_This Night_** , Amatsuki and nqrse  
> \- **_Happy Halloween_** , Junky
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series~~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were a lot of plot holes in them, because I planned on making it into stories of Prequel for this extra, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Currently, I also posted my take of the Chapter 1, please check it out as well ^^
> 
> Thank you for always supporting the series so far~


End file.
